


Moonlit Dances

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Cute, Dances, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, I love Remus Lupin, Lovely, Lovies, OC, Professor - Freeform, Sweet Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yule Ball, cuteness, just for fun, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: "“I won’t ask again.” She says quietly, her voice low and her eyes narrowed. Slowly, the figure turns to face her. And as it raises its hood, her eyes widen and she nearly drops her wand in wonder and surprise."Remus?""(short drabble with an OC simply because I love Remus Lupin)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall (mentioned), Remus Lupin/OC
Kudos: 9





	Moonlit Dances

**Author's Note:**

> simply to satisfy my love for Remus Lupin. originally written in 2017. hope you enjoy <3

She sits at the staff table, her hands neatly folded across her lap and her right foot moving in time to the tune. Her dark eyes watch the couples moving slowly across the dance floor rather longingly. Of course, she would’ve danced, but she didn’t have anybody to dance with. The only one she would even remotely consider dancing with was miles away, safely in his home. He wouldn’t come, and she knew it. She didn’t want to put anyone in danger, much less him. So she didn’t wish for him to come.

Many other students and staff (including the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress, to her surprise) rose and went to the dance floor as the Weird Sisters picked up the beat of their waltz, making it a bit more lively. Her smile only grew with amusement as she watched Harry Potter and his date sit down. Soon after, one of his best friends Ronald Weasley and his date sat down. The two girls didn’t seem entirely thrilled about it, and both looked very impatient. She stifled a small chuckle at this- it wasn’t entirely uncommon for boys to sit down and not dance. It always amused her whenever it happened.

Once more, her eyes began scanning the crowd carefully, looking for misfits. She was the last remaining person at the staff table (save for Severus Snape, but he’d just gone off in the corner to sulk). Even Filch was dancing with his cat, and Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody was jiggling his wooden leg in an attempt to dance.

The only time she stands up is to get a drink of Firewhisky, then resumes her seat at the Head Table. Her eyes scan the room for hours, drooping a little as the time passes. Her sleep has been near nonexistent for the past month, constantly worrying about him. The time keeps ticking away, and the hours pass. Soon enough, Dumbledore stand again at his post to dismiss the students. A couple minutes later, and the last remaining stragglers bow and curtsy to their partners and leave. Finally, she stands up, prepared for another restless night. She doesn’t look back once as she makes her way to her chambers.

Strangely, she feels someone’s eyes on her. Still, she keeps walking. 

The halls are quiet as her shoes gently tip-tap down to her chambers, the portraits fast asleep (but she could’ve sworn she caught one or two looking at her as she passed). She had barely spoken a word all evening. Her throat felt sore, her head was pounding, and her heart was in constant worry. But, pushing those thoughts aside, she concentrated instead on a sound she seemed to be hearing from nearby. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she stopped walking. Indeed, it seems to be footsteps. Quick, heavy footsteps. Carefully, she drew her wand from her front pocket and held it tightly in her hand. 

“Who’s there?” She asks, and her voice rings loud and clear through the empty halls. Nobody answers (as expected), except more foosteps are heard and a cloaked figure comes into view. Her eyes widen a bit as she registers the figure, then as it starts running up a flight of stairs. Without a second thought, she races after it. 

The figure moves swiftly and as if it knows these halls. She follows in pursuit, her steps just as quick as the figure’s. Up and up the stairs it leads her, until she realizes they’re heading up to the Astronomy tower. Her tower. Finally, they reach the top of the steps and she points her wand more forcefully towards him.

“I won’t ask again.” She says quietly, her voice low and her eyes narrowed. Slowly, the figure turns to face her. And as it raises its hood, her eyes widen and she nearly drops her wand in wonder and surprise. 

“Remus?”

Her fatigue is forgotten for the moment, as her lips form the name she’s been wondering about for so long. The name that could attract her attention immediately. The name that sounds so familiar to her lips, but one she hasn’t spoken in the longest time. His name.

Without even thinking, she runs towards him and engulfs him in the tightest hug she’s ever given anyone, and she’s filled with relief as his arms wrap around her and hold her tight to his body. For many wonderful, still moments, they stand there, both not wanting to let go. 

Finally, she relents and steps back, and looks into his eyes with a curiosity and a slight worry. “What are you doing here? Remus, you shouldn’t be here. The Minister is here, and if he knows that you’ve been with me-” he silences her with a finger to her lips, and she inwardly sighs. That’s always gotten her to shut up.

“Please, my love, don’t worry. I’ve already taken care of that.” There’s a slight amusement to his voice, and she worries for a moment of what measures he might’ve taken. But it’s all thrown out of her mind as he presses his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

She closes her eyes as she relishes the feeling she hasn’t experienced for a little over a month, and allows her arms to wrap around his neck again. His arms slink around her waist, and she sighs at their closeness. Needing to breathe, she pulls away yet again.

“But really, what are you doing here?” She asks softly, her eyes looking up at his. He smiles down at her- his height had always been superior to hers.

“I’ve come to offer you a dance. As I saw you haven’t been out much today.” He frowns a bit but shakes it off as he sees her eyes light up. She smiles her wonderful smile, and merely nods as a reply. A grin forming on his own face, Remus shrugs off his dark cloak dramatically, tosses it aside, and bows lowly to her as he extends his hand.

“My fair lady Alina Greene, may I have this dance?” He asks nobly, and with an exaggerated flourish.

Giggling fondly, she cutsies in her long dress robes, glad she bothered to wear them to the ball. “You may, Remus Lupin.” He took her hand gently in his, and linked his other around her waist. They began twirling and spinning as much as they could in the cramped Astronomy Tower, Alina giggling as Remus almost crashed into the wall. But it was worth it when he finally dipped her low and pressed his lips against hers. She sighed in content as he pulled her upright.

“How was that?” He grins nervously, wanting to make her happy. Alina shook her head fondly, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I loved it. I love you.” She snuggled close to him as he pulled her into a hug once more.

They stood there, bathed in the moonlight that shone through the Astronomy Tower’s windows. Much to her discontent, Alina’s eyes began drooping closed. Remus, with sharp eyes, caught this.

“How much sleep have you been getting?” He asked, concern creeping into his tone. Alina raised her head off his chest and frowned, looking down at the floor.

“Not enough.” She said, her tone softening considerably. “I’ve been… worried about you.”

Remus sighed, his hand cupping her cheek gently. “You shouldn’t. I’ve been alright. I hate it when you do this to yourself.” He mumbled. “It makes me worry about you.”

Alina smiled faintly as she turned her gaze up to him again. “Okay. I don’t worry about you, and you don’t worry about me. Deal?”

With only a small moment of hesitation, Remus nodded. “Alright. No more worrying.” Alina looked at a window that reached the floor and took out her wand.

“Finestra.” She mumbled, and the glass disappeared. They sat down, their legs dangling over the edge of the tower. Moonlight shone over them. Remus wrapped his arm around her, and Alina leaned into him.

“I love you.” She murmured, her eyes closing.

“I love you, too.” Remus kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled closer to him. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
